


Falling for Each Other

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Series: oh nuts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (poe has an allergic reaction again but it's not as bad as the first time), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Professor AU, poe's nut allergy strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn and Poe are eager to celebrate being together for a month, but much like the start of their relationship their plans go awry.





	Falling for Each Other

One month.

He’s been dating Poe for an entire month. Four whole weeks with kisses and cuddling and bad jokes and waking up to the warmth of Poe’s body on his.

Finn spends most of the day walking on clouds, so obviously happy that students in two of his classes actually bring it up. He doesn’t stand a chance at keeping it down, not when they have lunch together and Poe looks at him with that smile the whole time.

He’s pretty sure he could find all the secrets of the universe in Poe’s eyes.

They’ve already got plans for tonight.  Quiet plans, with Poe cooking dinner and then staying in and just enjoying each other’s company.

He’s been looking forward to enjoying Poe’s company all day. 

He spends much of the day glancing at his watch, excitement coiling tighter in his chest as it gets closer to 4:30. He prides himself on his work ethic and doing his best, but today he spends the last fifteen minutes sitting at his desk and doing absolutely nothing except thinking about moments they’ve shared in the past month.

He packs up slowly over the last five minutes and checks his email because that is, technically speaking, part of his job, and has his jacket on at 4:30 on the dot.

Poe’s pulling his jacket on when Finn gets to his office, all dimples and crows feet when he sees Finn. “Hey, you ready to go?”

He nods, leaning against the doorway. “Been ready for hours.”

Poe’s smile widens but he bypassed Finn and ducks his head out into the hallway and looks both ways. He leans back in and presses his chest to Finn’s, his arms wrapping around Finn’s neck. They’re still at work, definitely still supposed to be that kind of friendly professional they’ve been trying to hold onto, but he lets Poe lean in, doesn’t pull away when Poe’s nose brushes his. Their mouths meet in a soft kiss, a slow caress that warms him from the inside out. 

He puts his hands on Poe’s hips and holds him close, sighing against Poe’s mouth. “Thought we said no kissing at work.”

“You gonna do something about it?” Poe murmurs against his cheek, kisses the edge of his jaw.

“Mm,” He pushes at Poe’s hips to put a few inches between them. “I’m going to walk you to your truck and go to your place with you so we can do this for real.”

Poe bites his lip, dragging it between his teeth. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

—

 

Traffic is brutal on the way to Poe’s place but he’s found he doesn’t mind the lethargic, grinding pace of rush hour when Poe is beside him.

They don’t really speed things up when they get to Poe’s apartment. He sits on the counter and watches Poe cook, talking idly about their days, and pulls Poe in for a kiss whenever he gets close enough. They take their time with dinner, washing the dishes together even after he insists on doing it himself.

That argument hasn’t worked yet.

They settle on the couch once they’re done. Poe puts a movie on but Finn’s much more interested in Poe’s arm around his shoulder and Poe’s weight at his side. He splays his hand on the inside of Poe’s knee, leans against Poe. “I think there’s a better way we could be spending our time.”

Poe glances at him. “This is a really good movie though, babe.”

He stares at Poe.

Poe breathes a laugh and runs his thumb over the nape of Finn’s neck. “What’s your idea?”

“Well,” He presses Poe down onto the couch and slides a leg between Poe’s as he lays down on top of him. He cups Poe’s face, kissing him, a slow brush of lips. “How’s that?”

“S’good,” Poe murmurs. He looks at Finn with a heavy lidded gaze, licking his lips. “I could, uh - a little more convincing wouldn’t hurt.”

“Mm,” He hums. “Maybe we should watch the movie after all, if it’s really that good.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that,” Poe puts his hand on Finn’s jaw and turns his head towards him. “All I’m saying is one is hardly a big enough sample size for me to base a decision on.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure we’ve kissed more than once. Three times, at least.”

“In general yeah, but I need to know how it’s going toni-“ Poe trails off when Finn kisses his neck, stifling a soft moan. Fingers slide into his hair as he trails open-mouthed kisses up Poe’s neck, Poe pushing up against him. “Okay.”

He lifts his head up and takes in the flush spread across Poe’s cheeks. “You sure? The movie does sound pretty interesting.”

Poe huffs and cups Finn’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He breathes out in a soft laugh and licks into Poe’s mouth, a rush of heat running up his spine at the slide of Poe’s tongue on his.

Poe moans against his mouth and presses a leg between Finn’s, clutching at his shirt. He kisses slow, deep, like he’s going to take his time with this. It never takes long for Finn to lose himself in Poe, in the hazy warmth of his kiss, the press of their bodies.

He works the buttons on Poe’s shirt open slowly, pulling at them with one hand while Poe trails kisses across his jaw, sucks at a patch of skin on his neck. Sparks burst under Poe’s mouth and travel down Finn’s spine, pooling low between his hips, already threatening to make his toes curl. 

Poe pulls his belt open with a loud clink, sliding his fingertips into the waist of Finn’s pants. “Wanna - move this -“

Poe pauses, taking a deep, wheezing breath. His brows are knit together, his gaze somewhere around Finn’s chin.

Panic surges through him, the warmth that had been there turning sharp, too tight in his chest. “Poe? Are you okay?”

Poe nods, rubbing his hand over Finn’s shoulder. “Yeah, ‘m fine.”

He puts his hand on Poe’s forehead and takes a deep breath. He has to stay calm, no matter how red Poe is. “Did you - you haven’t eaten any nuts, right?”

“Course not.” Poe wheezes.

He takes another breath. “We need to go to the doctor.”

“I am a doctor -”

“- a  _ medical _ doctor, dumbass.” His hands shake as he does his belt up, tries to fix his shirt. “You need to get checked out, okay? Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?”

“I’m fine.” Poe squirms under his gaze. “A little sick, but - s’not that bad.”

“Okay, it’s okay,” He does the buttons on Poe’s shirt up. “C’mon, before it gets worse.”

Poe huffs, the wheezing adding a strange layer to it. “But I want to have sex.”

“I’m not having sex with you until I know you aren’t about to die.” He tugs Poe off of the couch and watches him take a few unsteady steps. “You okay?”

Poe squeezes his eyes shut and leans against Finn. “Maybe we should go.”

He rubs Poe’s back and tries to clamp down on the spike of anxiety. “Yeah, yeah let’s go.”

 

—

 

His mind spins as he drives them to the hospital, a wild circle that always comes back to Poe face down on the pavement.

“Are you sure you didn’t eat anything? Were you around anyone that had something?”

“No.” Poe shakes his head. “You know how careful I’ve been.”

He runs through what they had for dinner, tries to figure out if there could have been any chance of contamination or -

Oh.

Oh fuck.

His stomach drops. He blinks, tries to focus on the road even as it feels like his mind isn’t quite connected to his body. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I had some peanut butter today, in the afternoon.”

Poe is silent for a long moment but bursts out laughing before Finn can ask if he’s okay.  His laughter fills the truck, the boisterous, happy sound quickly quietly into wheezing gasps for breath.

“This isn’t funny!” He hisses, anxiety crawling under his skin at the sounds Poe’s making.

Poe grabs at his arm, still laughing in a low, rough rumble. “Sorry, it’s just -“ He giggles. “I was so deep in your mouth that my body got a big enough sample of some peanut butter you had  _ hours _ ago to react like this. S’funny.”

He takes Poe’s hand and tells himself he can’t have a nervous breakdown while he’s driving his boyfriend to the hospital.

 

—

 

The ER is, unsurprisingly, busy when they get there.

It’s a lot better than the last time he was here, now that Poe’s here with him and he’s not just twiddling his thumbs, wondering if Poe’s still alive. He gets to see that Poe’s doing okay, that he’s dozing a bit but not completely unconscious, gets to feel Poe’s hand warm in his. 

He’s okay.

He’s wheezing a bit, still red and blotchy, but he’s breathing. It’s not like the last time.

Still, it’s hard not to remember seeing Poe unconscious and sitting in this waiting room by himself.

He runs his hand down Poe’s back and focuses on the warmth he can feel through Poe’s shirt, the press of Poe in his arms, Poe’s hair tickling a bit when it brushes his cheek. 

Poe shifts closer to him. “S’nice.”

“Hey sleepyhead,” He noses at the top of Poe’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better, the thing they gave me is helping.” Poe pauses to yawn and looks up at him with a sleepy smile. “You’re helping, too.”

He blinks. “We’re here  _ because _ of me.”

Poe frowns. “What?”

“You were there, you know what happened.”

“Yeah, an  _ accident _ happened.” Poe sits up and twists to face him. “There was no way to call that one, it’s not like you threw some nuts in your mouth and then shoved your tongue down my throat.”

He stares at Poe.

“I’m serious, okay?” Poe squeezes his hand. The yellow hospital bracelet on his wrist catching Finn’s gaze, bright in the soft lighting of the waiting room. “If you’re really blaming yourself for this we’re gonna be having our first fight as a couple.”

He lets the breath he’d been holding out in a rush and manages a small smile. “Still, that’s not how I was hoping to take your breath away.”

Poe grins, a mixture of humour and open honesty that only Poe is capable of. “You don’t ever have to worry about that, Finn. You do it all the time.”

He presses his forehead against Poe’s and breathes through the swell of emotion. “This isn’t going to become a pattern.”

Poe leans back to look at him. “Huh?”

“This. Us in the hospital. We’re not doing this again.” He glances around the room full of strangers. “No more big moments in a place that smells like antiseptic and has a basement full of dead people.”

“Well so far we’re two for two, so.” Poe grins. “You know it only takes three to get a real pattern going.”

“I’m serious, I’m not getting married in a hospital.”

Poe raises an eyebrow, his smile softening. “Married?”

He bites his lip. “Not if it’s in a hospital.”

Poe nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Poe holds his gaze, something in the space between them that makes his breath catch in his throat. “I can work with that.”

He swallows. “Okay.”

 

—

 

The wait continues after Poe gets a room, for the doctor, for tests, for results. They spend long stretches of time sitting together dotted with short bursts of activity, everyone rushing around them until they’re finally given the all-clear. 

Kind of clear, at least. The ‘you’re not going to feel great for a while but it probably won’t get worse’. They release him with the expectation that Finn will keep an eye on him for the rest of the night. One short, only slightly awkward conversation about the staying power of food particles in mouths later and they’re off.

It’s a quiet drive back.

He tries to focus on the road, tells himself over and over that Poe’s okay, that it wasn’t actually that serious of a reaction. Poe’s mostly quiet, fumbling with the hospital bracelet for most of the ride until he finally pulls it off with a satisfied grunt. 

It feels like they’ve been gone for weeks by the time they’re back inside the apartment.

Poe nudges him onto the couch and curls up half in his lap, an arm around his shoulders, fingers idly tracing figures on the back of his neck. “So this was a pretty wild night, huh.”

“I’m going to stop eating nuts.”

Poe freezes. “What?”

“I’m not going to eat nuts anymore. The ones you’re allergic to, at least.” He looks down at where his fingers are clutching at Poe’s shirt. “Going through this again - thinking there was even a chance of you getting as sick as you were last time was awful. I don’t want to do it again.”

Poe frowns. “But you like them.”

“I like you more.” He cups Poe’s cheek, the raw vulnerability in his chest a perfect match with Poe’s gaze. “I don’t want to ever do that to you again and I definitely don’t want to stop kissing you. This is the best option.”

Poe bites his lip, searching Finn’s gaze. “Are you sure? You don’t need to give them up just for me.”

“I want to.” He runs his thumb over Poe’s cheekbone. “It’s worth it, okay? You’re worth it. I want to be with you. Completely. That means taking care of you.”

Poe stares at him.

He leans in and presses his mouth to Poe’s jaw. “And if I ever get a craving for a pb and j sandwich, just kiss me and I’ll forget all about it.”

Poe takes a deep breath. “I know you said you didn’t want more big moments to be connected to me getting sick but I have to say this, okay?”

He blinks. “Say what?”

“I love you.” Poe covers Finn’s hand with his own, grip tight. “I know we’ve only been together for a month but I love you, Finn. So much.”

The air disappears from his lungs, pushed out by a rush of emotion that expands in his chest, surprise that gives way to a complete, fundamental happiness that lights him up from the inside out. “I love you too.”

Poe’s answering smile sends another wave of warmth rolling through him, happiness written into every line framing his mouth, flushed pink across his cheeks, shining bright in his eyes. He leans in and nudges Finn’s nose with his own, tilting his head -

He puts his arm on Poe’s chest and pushes him a few inches back. “Um, I’m going to go brush my teeth, yeah? I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, okay.” Poe lets go of him, leaning back on the couch with a small smile. “Hurry back.”

 

—

 

He walks to the bathroom because he’s an adult and he knows running the short distance would only save him a couple seconds at most. He picks up his toothbrush from where it sits next to Poe’s and puts a generous helping of toothpaste on it, determined to get his mouth as clean as possible. 

Poe joins him after a minute, leaning against the doorframe. He raises an eyebrow, still brushing when Poe shrugs. “I really want to kiss you.”

He grins around his toothbrush and swaps hands so he can reach over, squeezes Poe’s hip for a moment. He goes over his teeth one last time, scrubbing over his tongue, and spits the toothpaste out with a quick rinse. “Okay -“

Poe kisses him. 

He grabs Poe’s arms to keep steady. Poe pushes him against the counter and steps between his legs, pressing ever closer to him. He takes Finn’s lip between his, his hands warm on Finn’s back.

Love pours into him through every touch, from Poe’s fingertips and tongue and lips and chest against Finn’s, filling an old space in his chest.

He does his best to make Poe feel the same way.

Poe breaks the kiss, smiling as he catches his breath. He licks his lips. “Mm, minty fresh.”

“You’re a dork.” He laughs, his heart skipping a beat. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Poe nuzzles him. “Even if you do keep trying to kill me.”

He groans and presses his face against Poe’s neck. Poe laughs, warm in his ear, and rubs his hand down between Finn’s shoulder blades.

“What do you say we get in bed and cuddle until we fall asleep?”

He hums. “That sounds good, yeah.”

Poe steps back and offers his hand to Finn. He takes it, pushing himself off the counter, ready to spend the rest of the night with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> this will almost definitely be the last fic i finish before tlj comes out but it's also put my overall word count at 100k for fic published here and that feels really wild i'm not going to make a big thing of it on here but it's really exciting that i got this far and just like thank you to everyone that's ever left kind words it means so much to me


End file.
